drunk love
by michel95
Summary: las chicas son normales y tienen una fiesta en su casa con sus novios  ellos se emborrachan y asen muchas locuras MxR SxB FxH LxN BxS TxT


**DRUNK LOVE**

-HOLA soy nueva en esto C: y esta es mi primer historia (obvio xP ) . Se trata de las winx , ellas no tienen poderes, viven en la tierra, ellas tienen una casa (siempre eh soñado con vivir con mis amigas solas ) y los especialistas son sus novios.  
><strong>PRECAUCION: <strong>esta historia contiene escenas sexuales o palabras fuertes así que considero que es apta para mayores de 16 años c: (estas hormonas r,r)

Las winx no me pertenecen al igual que las canciones o bebidas C:  
>ok no me demanden que soy pobre.<p>

Bueno mucho bla bla y ahora aquí está la historia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Eran las 5 de la tarde y 6 chicas se preparaban para una fiesta , al parecer seria una fiesta inolvidable según decía la chica rubia.  
>-YA QUIERO VER AMI CACHORRITO- grito dejando aturdida a sus amigas quienes se estaban maquillando, peinando y poniendo guapas.<p>

-Stella, por favor déjanos arreglaros en paz- dijo limpiándose con una toallita el lápiz en su cachete que por el grito de su amiga se había derramado.

- ¿Que ustedes no extrañan a sus novios? -  
>- Claro que los extrañamos tenemos 2 semanas que no los vemos y por eso queremos estar lindas para ellos, pero con tus gritos no nos dejas r.r – dijo musa quien todavía estaba en su toalla porque no sabía que ponerse <em>nunca pensó que sería tan difícil escoger que ponerse.<em>

- Umm… está bien me callo- dijo stella resignada. Musa sonrió al ver a su amiga y decidió poner algo de música mientras se cambiaban. *_Run the show (kat de luna)*. _La música empezó a sonar e inmediatamente layla empezó a bailar. Las chicas se divertían y se les paso muy rápido. Eran las 7:30 y la mayoría ya estaban listas solo se estaban dando ''los últimos toques''. 

-¿A qué hora llegaran nuestros amados?- dijo stella con estrellitas en los ojos recordando que pronto estaría con con su novio.

-a las 8:00 pm – dijo Bloom abrochándose sus zapatillas azules brillantes.

Las chicas al fin terminaron de arreglarse y escuchar el timbre de su puerta.

-AHHHHHHH- gritaron las 6 muy emocionadas.

-shhhh ¿Quien irá a abrir?- dijo flora. Todas se le quedaron viendo y ella no tuvo de otra que bajar y abrir.  
>Bajo los escalones poco a poco con sus altos tacones rosas, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.<p>

_**Helio punto de vista**_

Toque el timbre ya que todos los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, bueno yo también pero ya no podía esperar por ver a mi amada flor. Esperamos unos minutos y la puerta se abrió revelando al amor de mi vida. Se miraba espectacular, traía puesto un vestido floreado rosa con verde arriba de sus rodillas escotado muy hermoso. Su pelo era suelto dejando caer sus hermosos cabellos ondulados.

_**Nadie punto de vista**_

-Mi amor- dijeron los dos enamorados, se dieron un abrazo y un beso tierno y largo. Los chicos se sentían muy incómodos.

-ujuhm- raspo Riven para que se separaran. Lo cual sirvió. Estos muy sonrojados solo sonrieron.

-pasen chicos, las chicas bajaran en un momento- dijo flora y en seguida los muchachos entraron. Brandon entro al final y traía una caja enorme. Flora lo miro con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Helio la miro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando flora iba a preguntar escucho un grito.

-YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ- grito stella y todos sus novios voltearon, inmediatamente sus mandíbulas cayeron.

_**Brandon punto de vista**_

Mi solecito estaba más que bonita estaba SUPER HERMOSA. Traía un vestido de olanes amarillo strapless debajo de su trasero con un cinturón negro ala cintura y unos tacones negros con una flor en ellos. Su pelo era lacio, se veía muy hermosa ahora sé porque me tiene tan enamorado.

_**Nabu punto de vista**_

Mire a Layla y se miraba muy bien la verdad genial. Traía unas medias negras con una bluson rojo muy sensual con nos tacones negros. Su pelo era chino como siempre y con ese resplandor que me encanta.

_**Timmy punto de vista**_

Tecna lucia genial como nunca en mi vida. Bueno quizá exagere un poco pero es que la extrañe y aparte se miraba muy bonita. Tria unos rompers rosa con unos tacones morados. Se pelo era lacio a sus hombros

_**Sky punto de vista**_

Bloom lucia hermosa. Traia un vestido pegadito azul con diamantitos y muy escotado, como 3 manos arriba de sus rodillas. Diablos esto me está gustando más. Su pelo estaba ondulado, dejando caer esos cabellos pelirrojos que me vuelven loco.

_**Riven punto de vista**_

Estaba sentado en el sofá y cuando vi a musa, MI MUSA. Sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Ella traía una blusa roja floja con una manga larga , llegaba debajo de sus pechos dejando ver su abdomen, un short negro pegadito muy corto enseñando sus piernas con botines negros. Su pelo era lacio hasta su trasero.

_**Nadie punto de vista**_

Las chicas bajaron con sus respectivos novios quienes aun no serraban la boca.  
>Stella brinco hacia su cachorrito lo cual hizo que este callera.<p>

Layla bajo y abrazo a Nabu quien después le dio un beso apasionado apretándola de la cintura.

Tecna bajo lentamente hacia timmy y los 2 sonrieron, se abrasaron por un rato y luego se dieron muchos besos tiernos.

Bloom hizo lo mismo que stella solo que Sky no se cayó la sostuvo y luego la bajo para poder besarla.

Musa no dejaba de ver a Riven, fue haste el quien la agarro y la levanto , cargándola le dio un beso SUPER apasionado mientras sus manos bajaban asu trasero pero no llegaron porque otro grito los interrumpió pero ahora no de Stella quien yacia en el piso si no de Bloom.

-CHICOS!, creo que es hora de que esta fiesta comiense-

-muy bien – dijo musa bajándose de Riven y dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de sonido por el control remoto.

-no tan rápido- dijo brandon parándose con un tono serio.

-¿Que pasa bebe?- dijo Stella asustada.

-Esto no es una fiesta sin….-todos los chicos sonrieron, las chicas no entendían menos flora que los sospechaba.

-ALCOHOL- dijeron todos los muchachos al unisono mientras brandon iba por la caja que había dejado en una silla. Saco Tequila, Vodka, Cerveza y Skyy blue para Stella.

Musa sonrió y pulso el botón del control..* _Like a g6 far east movement*_

**-**Ahora sí! Que comience la fiesta- dijo musa empezando a bailar con layla quien ya estaba en el medio de la pista o la sala.

Stella tomo un Skyy blue y empezó a bailar con Brandon quien traía un vaso de soda con vodka.

Flora y Helio se tomaron un Skyy blue entre los dos, ya que a ellos no les gustaba mucho tomar si no cuidar a sus amigos, pero esta vez no las iban a cuidar ya que estaban con sus parejas y en su casa, solo iban a disfrutar de su compañía, se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a hablar de cosas.

Sky y bloom agarraron una cerveza y empezaron a bailar.

Tecna y timmy estaban agarrados de la mano preparando las bebidas a Riven y a Nabu quienes tenían una competencia.

-chicos si siguen así no llegaran ni alas 10 de la noche- dijo timmy

Musa y LayLa seguían bailando en la pista ahora *in the dark dev* ellas también tenían una pequeña competencia de baile pero nada enserio solo terminaban riendo. Layla le dijo a musa que fueran por algo de tomar y se acercaron a la barra donde estaban Riven que estaba muy sonriente y Nabu quien se estaba tomando un tequila. Despues hizo una mueca muy chistosa. Y chupo un limón.

-Timmy dame uno de esos- dijo Layla muy decidida. Timmy se lo dio y esta se lo tomo como agua. Nabu quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿no quieres un limón?- dijo nabu

-no, grasias, dame otro timmy – dijo layla. Musa quien ya había tomado un cerveza ya la llevaba ala mitad se acerco a riven

-Think about it when you touch me there- canto musa sensualmente al oído de Riven al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Qué?- dijo Riven riéndose nerviosamente. Si lo había entendido pero le dabd vergüenza. Bueno no mucha por el tequila jajaja.

-¿vamos?- dijo musa acabándose la cerveza y tomándose un tequila de un trago. Refiriéndose a donde estaban sus amigos bailando. Riven solo sonrio y fue jalado por musa. Empezaron a bailar muy pegados. Musa puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a mover sus caderas sensualmente y Riven puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Todos siguieron bebiendo y bailando.

Cuanto empezó la canción *shots LMFAO*.todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, agarraron alguna bebida y empezaron a brincar y cantar

-SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY- siguieron bailando hasta que se acabo la cancion. En ese momento Stella que ya andaba bien Feliz fue y le bajo a la música.

-BOTELLITA- grito Stella y luego todos gritaron -YEAH- gritaron todos y se sentaron en el piso en un circulo. Tecna quien traia una botella la puso en el centro, todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo esta muy extrañada.

-como tú la trajiste tu empiezas- le dijo un muy sonriente bloom

-Está bien r.r – dijo está resignada. Giro la botella y…. Le toco…Helio.

-Jaja- se burlo musa de helio y los demás también.

-BESO BESO- gritaban todos. Helio volteo a ver a flora en forma de aprobación esta solo le sonrió y en cuanto se dirigió a besar a Tecna, Flora se volteo para no verlo. Se dieron un beso de 15 segundos según Stella.

-3 2 1 uhhh –gritaban todos  
>-ahora tu gira la botella- le dijo Layla a Helio. Este le giro y salió Layla.<p>

-Ajajaj-se burlo musa y los de mas se rieron. Layla solo se quedo ahí y helio se acerco a darle el beso. Cuando terminaron le toco a layla.  
>-aver quien me toca- dijo esta y la giro le toco Riven.<p>

-ajaja- se burlo musa pero luego se dio cuenta de que era su novio y ya no dijo nada. Los demás se rieron de su expresión. Riven la vio y le dio un beso en los labios. –awww- dijeron todos-si aww pero ya dale el beso a layla – dijo stella quien sintió un mirada matadora de parte de musa esta solo trato de ignorarla torpemente.

Riven se inclino a Layla y la beso. Luego le toco el turno a Riven de girar la botella y le toco Flora. Se dieron el beso y Flora términos muy sonrojada.

-tranquila- le dijo helio

Ahora ella tenía que girar la botella y le toco Brandon.  
>-AJAJJA- se burlo musa de Brandon. Este le dio un zape ya que se llevaban como hermanos.<p>

Brandon le sonrió a Flora y se acercó a besarla. Stella solo hizo un puchero. Ahora Brandon giro la botella con ansias y le toco Musa. Esta ya estaba prepara para burlarse de él cuándo se dio cuenta de que era ella.

-¿YO?-dijo musa –Si tu, ven acá- dijo Brandon quien ya estaba borracho. La jalo y le dio un beso, musa solo se dejo llevar. Riven volteo enojado.

-Ya Ya- dijo riven enojado

-pero si todavía no pasan los 15 segundos- dijo brandon quien recibió un codazo de Stella.

-¿Y?- dijo riven mirándolo con odio. Musa solo se reía. Ya que estaba un poco borracha. Ella agarro la botella y le toco Sky.

-Jaja- se burlo brandon de ella, ya ahora fue ella quien le dio el zape.

Sky miro a bloom para su aprobación y esta asintió. Sky se acercó a musa y le dio el beso. Ahora riven no izo nada solo se quedo mirando hacia otro lado. Musa se separo rápido sabiendo que riven ya se había enojado.

Luego le toco a Sky con Stella y a Brandon no le pareció.

-jajaj- se burlos musa pero no de Stella si no de Brandon. Se lo dieron y a stella le toco con timmy, se dieron el beso. Y a timmy le toco con bloom, ellos se dieron el beso sin panchos. A bloom le toco con Nabu.

Se dieron el beso aunque tardaron para dárselo porque nabu estaba risa y risa.

Nabu la giro la botella y la giro y la giro y la giro y la giro hasta que la avento y se rompió.  
>-JAJAJA – todos se rieron. Nabu la choco con Riven.<p>

-Ya ni modo se acabo el juego, pero antes Nabu, Tecna solo beso a uno asi que ustedes dense un beso- dijo Bloom

-Nabu hazlo- gritaban las chicas. Este se inclino y se lo dio.

Todos se pararon y empesaron a bailar y a seguir tomando.

**-con musa y riven en el sofá**

-¿Riven que tienes?- le decía musa a riven quien estaba con una cerveza.

-Nada- dijo este –pues que aburrido eres- le dijo ella –¿porque?- dijo el  
>-Esta es una fiesta y tu estas ahí de amargado, ya divierte andale -le dijo ella dándole besos en la mejilla. Estaba borracha. Riven solo se reia. Y luego le respondió a los besos. –vamos a bailar – dijo musa. –no quiero bailar alla- dijo Riven – entonces ¿donde?- dijo musa. Este le sonrio y ella también.*<em>Rabiosa shakira* <em>Musa se subió arriba de riven y le empezó a bailar.(sentados en el sofá).  
>Riven solo bajo sus manos a su trasero.<p>

**-con Helio y Flora en las escalera**

-¿Qué horas son?- dijo Flora ya un poco cansada

- 1:30 am-

-Oh, ¿quieres ir a la terraza?

-Si- Y con eso se fueron a la terraza que está subiendo los escalones.

**-con Tecna y Timmy en la barra**

Timmy pensó que si ellos servían las bebidas no tomarían tanto. Pero pensó mal. El y tecna estaban besándose. Cuando sintió que tecna se cayó. El rápidamente la agarro.

-ven tecna te llevare a la cama-

Stella que esta alado de ellos solo los miro con cara de O.O  
>timmy rio nerviosamente – la llevare a que duer…- pero no termino porque fue interrumpido por brandon quien estaba abrasando a Stella por atrás.<p>

-No te preocupes timmy, te entendemos – y con eso timmy y tecna se fueron a dormir.

**-con Sky y Bloom **

Ellos estaban bailando y besándose mientras Sky le tocaba el se movia sensualmente que empeso a exitar a Sky quien le pidió que se fuera arriba. Ella solo rio y lo agarro de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia su cuarto. Y con eso sky y bloom se fueron a hacer sus cosas.

**-con Stella y Brandon**

Brandon llevo a Stella a bailar y seguían bebiendo. Brandon una cerveza y Stella un Skyy blue. Se estaban besando y bailando.

**-con Layla y Nabu**

Las medias de Layla habían desaparecido ahora traia el puro blusón rojo y parecía vestido. Esta se quito los zapatos y los aventó adonde estaba la montaña de zapatos que sus amiguitas habían hecho.

Nabu bailaba muy bien para estar borracho. Él le tocaba las piernas y el trasero. Y bailaban por toda la casa.

**-con riven y musa**

Musa seguía arriba de riven besándolo. La estaba tocando toda desde sus tobills hasta su entrepierna. Poco a poco fue desabrochando su short , metió su mano entre sus panties causando un gemido de musa que solo escucho riven lo cual lo éxito más. Musa se separo de el para darle un trago a una botella de Buchanan's  
>casi bacía.<p>

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto riven que no se dio cuenta cuando musa la agarro del sofá por estar muy ocupado disfrutando su cuerpo.

-por ahí- dijo musa – ¿quieres?- dijo ella -si- dijo riven agarrando la botella pero musa se la arrebato se levanto con el short desabrochado - ven - dijo musa seductoramente. Le dio la mano y la siguio hasta la mesa. El miro como buscaba limones y sal. El solo sonrió al imaginarse lo que ella quería hacer. Dios amaba a esa mujer.

_*sorry for party rocking LMFAO*_

Musa se sentó en la mesa y empezó a besar a Riven, el le empezó a quitar la blusa. Ella no hizo nada así que se la quito dejándola en bra negro de encaje. Riven empezó a besar su cuello hasta bajar a sus pechos. Musa solto otro gemido y lo aventó. Se recostó en la mesa.

**-con Brandon y Stella**

Ellos bailaban muy sensual cuando brandon intento bajarle el vestido a Stella( recuerden que era strapless)

-Brandon- dijo stella riendo. – ¿que tiene?, ya viste a layla? Se le mira TODO y no se agüita. Stella nomas se rio. – Y ya viste a musa? – dijo brandon apuntando a la mesa. -¿Qué están asiendo?- dijo stella no hallándole forma a lo que hacían.

-Riven está tomando un tequila y luego chupa la sal del abdomen de musa y luego el limón de su boca- dijo brandon.

-oh- dijo esta. Siguieron bailando y brandon empezó a tocarla y a ella no le importo aunque le daba vergüenza.

-vamos arriba- dijo Stella. Y así solo quedaron musa y riven, nabu y layla.

Riven seguía lamiendo la sal del abdomen de musa. Mientras con una mano masajeaba sus pecho con otra masajeaba su entrepierna (por fuera de la ropa)

Luego subió la mano para meterla dentro, la metió y noto que musa están muy excitada. Musa solo miraba lo que riven hacia y ella decidió tocar el abdomen de él.(el ya no tenía camisa). Su mano fue bajando hasta meterse entre sus pantalones. Con la otra mano agarraba con caballitos de tequila y se los pasaba como agua.

Cuando musa toco el amiguito de riven. Este dio un salto y sonrió.

-¿vamos arriba?- le dijo el .Ella asintió y se sentó en la mesa. Cuando se bajo se mareo y sintió como el piso se acercaba. Riven la agarro para que no se cayera pero el también ya no podía caminar. Los dos apenas pudieron llegar ala escalera.

Musa subió primero pero riven le piso un botín haciendo que se le saliera y que ella se cayera. Ella se sentó y volteo hacia el sofá y mira que Layla estaba arriba de Nabu. Ambos estaban muy borrachos incluso más que riven y musa. Pudo escuchar que Layla gemía y que se movía extrañamente arriba de Nabu. Asi que no fue difícil adivinar lo que estaban haciendo. Musa se paro con ayuda de riven y siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

**-Flora punto de vista**

Estaba con Helio en la terraza, estuvimos platicando y me conto varios de sus poemas. No nos dimos cuenta pero ya estaba amaneciendo. Juntos y abrazados estábamos mirando el amanecer cuando escuchamos que_** otra**_ pareja subía por las escaleras.

Primero escuchamos a timmy quien cargaba a tecna, el no la podía y no hallaba su habitación asi que yo y helio le ayudamos.

Mas tarde miramos a bloom y sky que subían muy enamorados y agarrados de la mano. Luego se escucharon ruidos de su cuarto :P.

Por ultimo subieron Stella y Brandon que no dejaban de besarse. Cuando entraron a su cuarto también se escucharon ruidos (mas bien gritos).

Ahora veremos si es Layla o Musa. Es Musa y Riven, están muy borrachos musa solo trae un zapato los dos vienen risa y risa. OMG! Musa no trae blusa ni Riven aunque eso no es sorpresa ya que siempre encuentra un motivo para enseñar sus abdominales. Los dos caminan hacia la habitación de musa. Musa se recarga en la puerta y empieza a besar a riven luego abre la puerta y los dos se caen al piso.

Yo y helio no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada.

Riven se levanto y volteo a mirarnos pero creo que no nos vio ya que ni le importo. Solo siguió besando a musa, se levantaron y se metieron al cuarto y también se escucharon unos gritones.

Mire a Helio y él me beso apasionadamente. Nos separamos para ir a dormir. Fuimos a mi cuarto nos pusimos pijama y nos acostamos porque ya era muy tarde.

_**Al DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Riven estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de musa.

-Chicos a desayunar- oyó la voz de flora afuera de su puerta.

-ahí boy- escucho apenas decir a musa toda adormilada y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Cuando bajaron todas las chicas traían la camisa de su novio.

Excepto tecna y flora que traían pijama.

-¿Y cómo termino la fiesta?- pregunto tecna . viendo que todos tenían una resaca terrible y estaban muy cariñosos hasta musa estaba sentada arriba de riven.

-Digamos que interesante- dijo Flora. Todos la miraron sonrrojados.

-Y como yo ya lo había dicho INOLVIDABLE-dijo con orgullo Stella.

**Fin**


End file.
